


my heart's on fire

by currahees



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, angst but there's a happy ending i promise, but the gist of it is there, not entirely canon compliant, sorta inbetween the bbq and olive branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currahees/pseuds/currahees
Summary: the one where patrick's realised what a mistake he's made.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 92





	my heart's on fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first david/patrick fic so please be nice! also it's a little out of canon, but the general story and plot is there. i just love these two so much. come find me on tumblr if you want, my username is lostweasley!  
> (not entirely edited oops).

Patrick can’t think. His thoughts are a muddled mess and the only coherent word that keeps floating around is _David._ He knows he messed up and it wasn’t something that a smirk and a loving kiss would fix this time. The way David’s face fell as Rachel announced herself as Patrick’s fiance. The hushed murmurs that surrounded them, but all Patrick could focus on was how David looked seconds away from breaking down. The utter betrayal on his face was permanently etched into his memories.

After he had followed him back to his room and tried, but failed, to explain himself, he found himself in Rachel’s room. Patrick didn’t have any negative feelings towards her, he knew that was his fault. He left things unclear with Rachel and he should have told David about her, God knows David told him about his past. But anytime it was brought up Patrick shrugged it off and now he was paying the price for not being honest in the first place.

The long conversation with Rachel left Patrick feeling emptier than before. Rachel had always been his safety net, his plan B. Although for months he didn’t think he needed one, the fear of ending up alone was ever-present now, more than ever. His on again off again girlfriend of almost a decade had ended things with him, permanently. His boyfriend, that up until a few hours ago he was certain of a future with, had told him that he needed space. Something David had never requested before. They usually talked things out, whatever the issue was. They’d spend hours on Patrick's bed, cups of tea in their hands as they delved into David’s past, Patrick offering reassurance as David told him things he hadn’t ever told anyone else. And now his bed felt undeniably empty. Turning away from the empty side where David usually slept, Patrick let his tears fall as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Out of instinct, he goes to reach for David when he wakes up. But David isn’t there and it’s the cold sheets that greet him, rather than his sleeping boyfriend. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Patrick pulls the covers back and tries to get on with his morning. Without David there to pull him into a kiss every time they crossed paths or eat the last of his breakfast he felt more alone than ever before. He hadn’t realised the David-shaped hole that was left in the wake of his mistakes.

The next few days that pass are the worst of Patrick’s life. He wants to go to the Motel to talk to David, wants to wrap him up in a hug and apologise and explain everything, but he doesn’t. David asked for space, so that’s what Patrick was giving to him. There was an overwhelming guilt that had permanently settled on Patrick’s shoulders in the past couple of days. He had encouraged David to trust people and open up about his past, he promised he wouldn’t hurt him like the partners in his life before. Yet the second David started trusting people, Patrick threw away his trust like it was nothing. He knew what David had been through before. The lying, the cheating, the mental games he endured. He promised himself that he wouldn’t ever treat David like that but here he was, no better than anyone that came before him. 

Patrick was about to leave for the night. They had locked up, neither of them exchanging words for the majority of the day. It was the type of silence that crawled its way up your neck, suffocating you slowly. He was about to put his coat on, before David called out to him.

“Um, do you mind just waiting a minute?” David asks, looking at him with apprehension.

This was the first proper sentence David had uttered in days and Patrick was hanging onto every word. “Yeah, of course.”

Patrick thinks he can see David smirking, but he tells himself it’s his mind playing tricks on him. David walks to the back room and reappears a second later with a chair. He motions for Patrick to sit down and despite being confused as hell, he does.

“Think of this as an olive branch,” David smiles, a real genuine smile that makes Patrick glad he was sat down because his knees felt weak.

David’s walking over to something that Patrick can’t see but he hears the music and recognises it almost immediately.

“David, what are you-?”

He swallows his words, a grin replacing the confusion. David, beautiful, confident, wonderful David is lip-syncing and dancing to the song. To _their_ song. It’s the original version, not as slowed down as the version Patrick sang to him during open mic night. But Patrick doesn’t care, he’s laughing and he can feel the tears well up at the back of his eyes. David holds out a hand to Patrick and he doesn't need asking twice.

David pulls Patrick up with him and the two of them are swinging around the empty store laughing. The playlist stops a few songs later but they don’t pull away from each other. Patrick has David pressed up against the counter, their faces dangerously close. His eyes dart between David’s eyes, to his lips, back to his eyes. He nods ever so softly and Patrick kisses him, slowly and softly. David brings his hand up to the back of his head, pulling him impossibly closer. _David, David, David_ is all Patrick can think.

That night they’re back in Patrick’s bed. After another long talk, this time with Patrick spilling his past, they’re pressed against each other under the covers.

David is almost asleep, but Patrick’s still wide awake. He’s taking in every feature of the man lying next to him, unable to believe that he still wants him, even after his massive fuck up, he still wants to be with him.

“Stop staring before I kick you,” David’s voice pulls him from his thoughts.

Patrick laughs, “I missed you,” he mumbles.

David opens his eyes, smiling softly at his boyfriend. “I missed you, too.”

Patrick falls asleep feeling warm inside, he hadn’t ever felt this light before. He knew it was still early on, but maybe, just maybe he’d ask David Rose to marry him.


End file.
